Lions, Magnets and Luck
by theotherbella
Summary: Edward's expecting a typical St. Patrick's Day. What he gets instead, though, might be a little more fun.


A/N: This was my entry into the Countdown to April Fool's, hosted by breathoftwilight. If you want more, head over to her page and check them out; they're pretty cool. Thanks muchly to LMW for the beta-age, and maybe you guys could leave me some love? =]

Want teasers, update notices, and generally useless information that you need to know, of course? Find me on the twitter: theotherbella

* * *

EPOV

I was like a lion in the jungle.

No woman would be immune to my cunning and charm. She would take one look at me, and fall in love.

That is just what I do. That is what I make happen.

I will make you love me.

"Dude, you're really fucking shit faced, aren't you?"

I was momentarily snapped from my hunt as Emmett nudged me with his shoulder. "No."

I thought for a second. Five beers, two tequila shots,a jack and coke...okay, maybe I was a little bit wasted.

But it didn't matter. No woman was immune to me.

"Edward, seriously, stop repeating yourself. You sound like a fucking Chatty Cathy."

Fuck, had I been talking out loud?

"Yes, idiot. Now cut it out."

Oh.

I scanned the bar again, and instead of turning to the hot thing with tits on my left, I loped back over toward the bar to get myself back together.

I could completely do this. I was Edward fucking Cullen. There was no reason I couldn't fucking do this.

I could be all over every single chick in this joint if I wanted to be.

And fuck, did I want to be.

You know how they say play through the pain? Well, you can fuck through it, too.

The bar was a typical bar. Gleaming, polished oak with matching stools, a haze of sweat and general drunkenness hung in the air. Emmett and I frequented this place because it was close to campus, prices weren't bad and it wasn't usually too crowed. Tonight was the exception, though. Tonight was the exception for everything, I think.

Tonight, was St. Patrick's Day.

This was the one night a year it was absolutely a-okay to get completely shit faced and pretend you're Irish and call yourself a leprechaun. Well, I wasn't Irish. But maybe I could be a leprechaun.

Look out.

I was Edward Cullen, Leprechaun.

Okay, that didn't have quite the ring to it that I was looking for.

Hmm.

"You know, it'd probably help if you looked interesting."

The voice...that voice was soft and dulcet. Smoother than silk, and sweeter than honeysuckle.

Yum.

I looked over, and was pleased to find that she wasn't some over make-upped, sparkly topped, tight panted girl that usually did this shit to me.

She was like...a vestal virgin, but without that whole innocent thing. Her brown hair was tied up at the nape of her neck, and brown eyes were watching me and sparkled with amusement. She looked like she could kick my ass, and fuck me because I liked it.

She could be in charge.

I could love her till she was seeing stars.

Frankly, I wasn't seeing a downside to all this.

I raised my eyebrows at her, and tried to smirk. "I am always interesting, my dear."

She laughed, taking a sip from the bottle of Heineken she had. "No, you aren't."

"Then why're you talking to me?"

"Because your idiocy astounds me, obviously."

I furrowed my brow, suddenly not too sure of myself. "That's not very nice, you know."

"You're gonna feel like a jackass tomorrow."

"Why?"

She shrugged, turning to face me for the first time. "Because this isn't you, Edward."

Oh, fuck.

"Hi, Bella."

She smirked at me again. "Hey, Edward."

To semi-quote Bogie, of all the gin joints in all the towns in the world she had to walk into mine.

Bella and I went to high school together, where I'd had a (massive) tiny crush on her. I lived, breathed, thought of this girl with every waking second I had.

Problem was, I was Edward Cullen. You came to me when you needed your math homework tweaked, or a little something extra in your history essay. I was the guy who knew everything about anything, even the stuff no one cared about.

For instance, I could name the types of plankton that blue whales ate.

In latin.

But enough about me. Bella on the other hand was...well, she wasn't really anything except for Bella. She was probably the one girl I didn't have to help with anything because she was just as smart as me, if not smarter.

She never once sought me out to correct her grammar, never needed to ask about the Alien and Sedition Acts of 1798, and didn't want to know 100 factorial. This made her completely inaccessible to me.

Why, you ask?

Cause I was a fucking dumb ass, that's why.

"Edward, you okay?" Bella asked. "You look kinda...well, paler than usual."

I groaned again, rubbing my forehead with my hand. "Yeah, I'm okay. What's up, Bella?"

She hummed a little while mulling over her answer. "A little of this a little of that. What about you? Do you go to school around here?"

"Probably." I mumbled.

"Edward, for someone who just two seconds ago seemed pretty sure that he was gonna charm the panties off of every girl in this room, you certainly lost faith quickly."

I shrugged, keeping my head down. "Whatever." I did not feel so well all of a sudden. "I think I need to leave."

I went to stand up, but the mixture of the booze and that all too familiar strawberry shampoo made me stumble. My mind was on over load and I didn't know what the hell to make of it. Why did I have to see Bella tonight of all nights?

I was supposed to get laid tonight, not ridiculed by the one woman I actually wanted to sleep with.

Not cool, Bella decision maker, ruining my Leprechaun fun.

My hands shot out in front of my body reflexively, but instead I felt one slender arm around my waist. "Easy, Edward." Bella's voice was soft and warm in my ear, and fuck me but I closed my eye to let my mind get lost in it.

It reminded me of easier times, when the most important thing on my mind was what to have for a snack after school and how I smelled. All I cared about back then was having my day revolve around the times I'd be able to see Bella.

I felt her hand press against my stomach lightly to set me straight, her fingers splayed. I groaned softly. "You okay?" She asked, her voice just as quiet and despite the people around us, Bella was all I heard.

I nodded. "Yeah. My keys are in my back pocket; fish them out for me?"

I felt, rather than saw, her tense beside me. "You're not driving yourself home."

"I'm not?"

"Absolutely not." She huffed. There was an awkward silence, and I went through the list of possible ways to get home in my head. None of them got me there fast enough. Bella let out a deep breath, and if her mouth hadn't been so close to my ear I wouldn't have heard her. "You can come home with me."

I chuckled a little. "I guess I am getting some St. Pat's day love."

Bella pinched my side. "You'll never get me pot o'gold."

I couldn't help it; I laughed harder. "What are you? The Lucky Charms leprechaun?"

She laughed too, cause that shit was funny to picture. I mean, Bella, with a red beard in the little green suit doing a jig? Admit it, you're laughing, too.

Her hand patted against my stomach then went away completely. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Again, trying to get me in the sack."

"You remember how we talked about you feeling like a jackass tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"This moment is not helping to assuage that."

"Ohhh, Baby, I love it when you use big words."

"I'm not your baby." She said, kinda harshly, not gonna lie. She helped me out of the bar, and we started slowly (mostly because of my lack of coordination) down the street.

"Thanks, Bella," I said, finally finding my voice again.

She shrugged under my arm. "It's no trouble. I wouldn't have offered if it was."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm acting like an ass, so it's the least I could do. Say thank you, I mean."

She laughed again, and I swear it was like fucking...awesome. "It's okay, Edward. You're drunk, I understand. This is me," she said, leading me up to an oak door with a huge glass window so you could see the foyer.

"Fancy," I commented.

"Eh, it's okay," she replied, unlocking the front door then helping me inside.

Once we got to her apartment, though, I saw the Bella I knew; the Bella I remembered. The space was small, but in a cozy not claustrophobic way, and she had two built in book cases on either side of the fire place. The kitchen was clearly used on the regular, and I could still smell whatever it was she'd had for dinner. It smelled awesome.

"I'll put you in my bed, and I'll take the couch," she whispered, beginning to move me in the direction of what I assumed to be her bedroom.

"No way, Bella," I said, stopping in my tracks so that my body became dead weight to hers. "I'll take the couch."

"It's not as comfortable," she argued.

"And I'm inconveniencing you, so it makes more sense for me to take it," I countered.

She smiled faintly up at me, but didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked gruffly, kind of embarrassed by the way she was looking at me.

She shook her head, still smiling. "Nothing. Just....that's the Edward I remember."

I furrowed my brow down at her. "What Edward was I before?"

She deflated a little and shrugged beneath me. "Someone else; I hardly recognized you."

That was weird.

I let her words sit in the silence around us for a second until I felt something shift. Something inside me. And not in a good way.

"Bella, where's the bathroom?"

She pointed over her shoulder. "There."

I tore away from her, and with speed I didn't know I possessed right then, I bolted into the bathroom only to collapse in front of the toilet. I would end up puking at the hot girl's house. I just would. This is my luck.

Fuck.

The contents of my stomach expelled themselves into Bella's American Standard, but through my retching, I felt a hand on my forehead and another on my back.

Either I sprouted two extra, or Bella was watching me puke.

"You're okay," she cooed. So much for the extra arms. "You're okay."

I didn't feel okay though. I felt like ass. I felt like sinking into the white and navy tiles and disintegrating. This was probably the worst end to what was supposed to be the greatest night of my life.

This was all just a huge mess.

I finally stopped spewing my guts out, only to feel Bella's hands leave me. I shut my eyes as I heard the water run. I pulled away, flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall.

"How do you feel?" she asked, just as softly as she dabbed at my mouth with a wash cloth.

"Better," I mumbled. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked at her. Something snapped inside me then.

I hadn't seen or heard from this girl in ages. She never spoke to me, never gave me the time of day and all the while I pined for her. I fucking pined. I was convinced as a teenager that my life would be complete and amazing if I only had Isabella Swan by my side.

Never happened.

No matter how much I wished and begged, it never fucking happened.

"Why're you doing this for me?" I demanded, suddenly sounding more like the wounded teenager I used to be than the lady killer I'd become. "You don't even like me."

She smiled sadly and sat back on her heels. "No one said I didn't like you."

My brow furrowed as I watched her. So many different things were flashing across her brilliant brown eyes that I couldn't register any of them. All I knew was that I had completely misjudged her. "You like me?"

She nodded, folding the cloth over and wiping my forehead. "I think you're a good guy. At least, the Edward I knew was."

Hm. "You don't like me now?"

"I don't know you now."

"Oh," I replied lamely. "Listen, Bella. I have a proposition. Why don't we share the bed? You can dress like an eskimo if it makes you feel like I won't attack you in the night, and I'll keep my clothes on. Even my socks."

Bella blinked at me once before she started laughing. "Okay."

I cocked my head to the side and just looked at her. "Okay?"

She shrugged, still smiling, and stood in front of me. "Why not, right?"

She held out her hands to help me up and I took them in a daze. I seriously could not believe my fucked up luck.

Bella helped me back into her bedroom, where I promptly flopped onto her fuckawesome bed. "This...this is a bed."

"Glad you like it," she replied, and I could hear her opening and closing drawers. "No peeking."

Okay, never ever tell a guy 'no peeking'. It makes me peek. It's like I have this biological urge to peek just because you tell me not to. Yeah, I'm a toddler. Whatever.

So I turn my head to the side, where I can hear Bella moving around and for what I saw there are only four words: Side. Boob.

...

Fuck. Yes.

I tried; I tired really hard to look away, but I couldn't. Bella was taking her sweet time putting on the cotton tee shirt I saw on the chair in the corner, and I was allowed 30 whole and complete seconds of tit ogling.

That little bit of milky white flesh was taunting me, showing me things I'd dreamt about since I was fifteen. That was the best thing that could have ever happened to me right then.

Thank everything that's holy she managed to pull on her shirt before she turned around. Had she not, I so would have been caught and then kicked out which wouldn't have been any fun at all.

"Are you really sleeping in your clothes?" she asked quietly, coming over to sit next to me on the bed.

My head flopped back to the side, and I looked at her. She was all changed for bed and kinda sleepy looking with her brown hair tossed and flipped around her.

If I was a lion, then she was a lion too. She just had the right look for it.

"I was gonna."

Bella shook her head and started to shift toward me. "At least take your pants off."

"Excuse me!" I said, pushing her hands away and turning from her as she came way to close to my hard on.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna be comfortable sleeping in jeans."

Oh.

Good point.

I reached down to do it myself, and after some kicking and tossing I removed the offending garment. This, however, did nothing to hide my absolute need to me buried inside all things Bella. Stupid sex drive.

I awkwardly rolled away from Bella and somehow managed to get under her thick white comforter.

Epic Win.

Taking advantage of this, I rolled back over toward her. Bella hadn't moved, though.

"Aren't you staying?"

"Well, yeah, but I just wanted to be sure you were all tucked in and everything."

I let out a huge sigh and just nodded at her. I was 'tucked' in more ways than one.

"Tell me what you've been up to," Bella asked, pulling the covers back on her side of the bed, then arranging herself beside me.

"Uh, school and stuff. I'm going to Med school in the fall."

Could not fucking wait for that shit.

"So you're graduating on time?" she asked, pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"Yeah. May 8. You?"

"I graduated in December." She clicked off her bedside lamp, and it took a second for my eyes to adjust to the dim light of her bedroom. "I'm taking a semester off before I get my masters."

"In?"

"Adolescent psychology."

"Wow," I puffed out. Not what I was expecting. But then again, Bella never did what I expected. Why the hell would she start now?

"Yeah. I had a hard time in high school, so I thought it'd be cool to help kids who're going through stuff, you know?"

I nodded, but was confused. "I didn't know you had a tough time."

Bella shrugged, settling down under the covers beside me. "There wasn't much you could do, Edward," she whispered.

For the record, I would have done anything to keep Bella happy. Because, fuck, happy Bella is happy Edward.

"Bella?" I whispered, taking a chance and moving closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"How come...how come we weren't friends?" I sucked in my cheeks, and felt nervous, but I sure as hell wasn't going to take that question back. I wanted to know why. Just why.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Edward, you and I were really different."

No, no we weren't. Bella and I were two peas in a fucking pod. We were like...fucking Gable and Lombard. Hepburn and Tracy. Bonnie and Clyde. Lucky and his Charms.

"How...what do you...I mean, Bella..." I trailed off, because really that statement was too absurd for me to respond to.

"It's whatever, Edward. Don't worry about it." She moved closer to me this time, and I could feel the heat from her arm against my chest. "How's college?"

I sighed. "It's okay, I guess. I'm ready to be done."

"Why?"

"Because...because I'm starting to see that maybe I've been wasting my time."

I wasn't talking about the school. I wanted to be a doctor, and once I was one, I'd definitely be all over that shit. It was...the other stuff. That's what I was regretting.

"Kind of a slut, eh, Cullen?" Bella asked, an amused lilt to her voice.

"Little bit."

"You seem a little...shy for someone with sluttish tendencies." She noticed, this time her hand coming forward to push my hair from my eyes.

"It's still me, Bella. I'm still the same old me."

I could see her smiling at me, and fuck if I didn't love it. "I like the old Edward," she whispered.

"You do?"

"Uh huh. He's a good guy. Not the arrogant bastard I met at the bar."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and pulled myself closer to her again. This time, my hand touched the smooth skin that stretched over her hip. "The arrogant bastard can't be a good guy, too?"

She pushed her face toward my neck, and call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure she sniffed me. "He can; when he's Edward."

The smile that crossed my lips at that moment was better than any post orgasmic grin I'd ever sported. First of all, Bella was in bed with me, this close to my body, and basically falling asleep. Second, she was telling me that she liked me. The love of my life, star of all my horny teenage fantasies liked me.

Epic mother fucking win.

***

I'm gonna start by saying that I was not fucking responsible for the way that I woke up the next morning.

I blame those fucked up leprechauns.

When I was coming back to consciousness, I realized that my fingers were clutching on to something much softer and warmer than a pillow. Next, was the way that my right arm was most definitely asleep followed by the ache in my left leg, which felt like it was in a vice grip.

This could have been either completely awesome or completely awful.

But when my eyes apprehensively slid open, I was so fucking pleased I could have done a jig. Even though I hadn't seen her in years before last night, I knew that the full pursed lips and rumpled brown hair belonged to Bella Swan, love of my life.

Moments like that were one in a million my friend. One in a mother fucking million.

I leaned down, and let myself kiss her forehead briefly. There wasn't any of that lingering crap. I knew it'd wake her up, and I didn't want to get caught and then tossed out of bed. It wasn't worth it.

Sure enough, my lips did the trick and Bella's eyelids fluttered open. I expected her to be confused, outraged, hell even inquisitive but she was none of the above.

Get this: she fucking smiled. "Morning, sleepy head."

Oh. Okay.

I grinned back at her. "Morning." I reluctantly pulled away when she did, trying to shake away the pins and needles in my arm. "Thanks again, for letting me stay."

Bella stretched out and I watched her nipples go hard under her tee shirt. Guh. "No problem. You were good...sleep company," she said with a sleepy laugh.

I couldn't do this, I suddenly realized. I couldn't just be in the same bed with her and turn off the raging hormonal machine that had been humming since the first time I saw her at fifteen. I had to get out of here. Now.

"Listen, you probably have shit to do, so I'll get going." I started to get up and out of bed, but of course things never go my way.

I was swinging my legs over the side of the bed, and starting to stand slowly when Bella grabbed my wrist. "No, Edward, wait."

Well, the prickling in my leg didn't leave me much time to compensate for the gravitational shift she put on my body, so, of course, I tumbled back into her. Exactly where I didn't want to be.

Well, that's a lie.

I found myself laying half on top of Bella, her hand still clutching my arm and my wood poking her thigh. I could honestly think of worse scenarios.

Bella's lips parted ever so slightly, and I could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly against mine. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes half opened. "Edward," she whispered in a breathy moan.

A breathy moan that went straight to my hard cock.

I groaned a little, trying to get some kind of composure back. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let myself do this. "Bella, we...can't..." form coherent or complete sentences, apparently.

I couldn't finish my thought because her hand was traveling up my arm, and somehow found its way to my cheek. Her touch was so warm, so full of...happiness that it was physically impossible for me to pull myself away.

So like a magnet to steel, I gave into my attraction. I leaned forward, her hand never leaving my face and brushed my lips softly to hers. Fuccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk. There was honestly more of a...spark, jolt, burst, whatever you want to call it in the mere swipe of Bella's lips than I'd felt in the lips of any other woman. And I promise, I'd done enough research to back up that claim.

"We have to," she whispered, pressing her lips more forcefully to mine.

Well, if we had to.

My lips moved more forcefully against hers as her hands moved from my face into my hair. Fucking shit, this girl knew how to play me.

With her fingers firmly anchored, she pulled my face closer to hers and arched the rest of her body into me, and her legs came up around one of mine.

Okay, I had to get my head together.

I was not an inexperienced teenager anymore, and I sure as hell wasn't intimidated by the fact that I had the love of my life moaning underneath me. That didn't make me feel like I had anything to prove at all.

I could do this.

Literally.

I pressed my hips more forcefully into hers, eliciting a moan from her perfect mouth. That shit made me want more. I let my weight down onto my forearms and swiped my tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. This was my mother fucking dream come true.

Slowly (and with another moan) she let me in, her tongue probing my own. She tasted...well, in all honesty she didn't taste like anything at all, but it was still amazing. Her kisses were soft and insistent, making me want to take more from her, and give it back tenfold. I didn't want to be the passive receiver with Bella. I wanted to give to her; I wanted to give her everything I had.

So I would.

I pulled away suddenly, leaving Bella panting above me as my lips moved down over her face. My hands came down as I moved over her jaw and neck to cradle her head. My fingers twisted in her soft hair and I began to wonder if this was just a dream. Fuck it. If it was, I sure as hell didn't want to wake up.

I reached the collar of her shirt and pulled one hand from her hair to push it away. I didn't want to push my luck, so I resigned myself to placing hot kisses at her collar bone.

Bella whimpered a little, so I looked up at her. She was still fucking ethereal. She was looking down at me, her lips full and swollen from my kisses, and pulled her hands from my hair. They moved down her body, and pulled at the hem of her shirt. "Off?"

Who was I to deny her?

I broke away enough to pull the shirt over her head and stared at the full on loveliness that resided on her chest. If side boob was amazing the whole thing was nothing short of breathtaking. It was like they were there for me, and me only. I grinned up at her before going back in. I returned my lips to her collar bone, licking across that surface before I got to the valley between her breasts.

Her heart was thumping steadily against her ribs, and that sound seemed to cool my jets for a second so I could focus on what was happening. I was about to do something; about to feel something with someone that I never in my wildest dreams thought I would have. I was a luck bastard.

I kissed up the side of her left breast, dragging my lips over to her rosy nipple. I circled it lightly once, flicking my eyes up to watch her. My tongue poked out gently, licking around the already tight bud. Bella's eyes were shut tightly and her mouth hung open in an 'o'. I was pleased. Finally, and only after I was completely convinced that she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, I took her nipple into my mouth, sucking on it greedily.

"Fuck, Edward..." she moaned. My name falling from her plump lips in the throws of passion? I won the fucking lottery, didn't I?

I smiled against her flesh then pulled away to make a repeat performance on the other side. I was all about fairness, and I didn't want her other boob to feel left out. Bella's hands skimmed down my shirt, tugging at the hem, so I pulled away to take it off. Instead of just collapsing back on top of her, Bella sat up. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me hard, not letting me move one inch to break our kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist roughly, trying to get her as close as I possibly could. It was then that I realized that this was something different. This was something that I'd never be able to duplicate with anyone.

Bella pulled away first this time, never letting my face go and peppering kisses across it. "I want you," she whispered, "I want you in me."

I moaned, and I swear my eyes rolled back in my head. That shit went straight to my junk. If I didn't get in her soon, my cock was gonna launch off my body. My hands slid down her back and hesitantly under the waist band of her pajama pants. I stopped at the top of her ass, trying to hold onto some shred of self restraint, but then decided it wasn't worth it. I plunged down even farther, grabbing her cheeks roughly and palming them.

Bella let out a surprised squeak and giggled a little. "Hey."

I couldn't help but laugh at her playfulness. "Hi. You have the best ass of all time."

She leaned in and kissed me softly. "Thanks."

I wasn't having any of that softly shit, though, and I sought out her lips again. Her hands left my face suddenly, and moved down my body to my boxers where she started playing with the hair above the elastic.

"This...this is okay?" she whispered, panting heavily against my lips.

"More than okay," I confirmed, squeezing her ass a little for emphasis.

I guess that was the moment shit shifted. Bella wasn't a dream or a far off desire anymore, she was a reality coming true. She was something I could have; something that I would have. I didn't know what I was going to do when I couldn't any more. But to be completely honest, I wasn't too worried about it right then.

She began to push my boxers from my hips, so I followed suit. We both broke away after a moment to rid our self of our last vestment of propriety before looking at each other. This was it.

This was it.

I held out my arms for her, and she climbed over to me slowly, straddling my lap with my cock in between us. I kissed her one last time, hoping she could feel how much this meant to me; how much I wanted this and wanted her. Her arms came to rest against my shoulders as she slowly raised herself above me. I grabbed the base of my cock and helped her slowly guide me into her.

And then I'm pretty sure I blacked out.

She was so fucking tight and wet and warm...it was like I'd never really and truly had sex until that moment because nothing was better than this. I hadn't even fucking thrusted yet, and I was going to blow my load like some inexperienced teenager.

She slowly came down my shaft until she was fully seated on my shaft. It was killing me to hold still and let her adjust to me. All I wanted to do was pound wildly into her, but Bella refocused my attention with one breathy word from her perfect lips. "Edward..."

Fuuuuccccckkkkkkk.

I leaned over and kissed her again, going back to cup her ass when she began to move over me. I helped her set the pace and felt every single centimeter of her tight heat. This was that best thing that has ever happened to man. Ever. Nothing would ever top this, and nothing ever could.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so fucking good." My voice sounded deep and gravelly, and she seemed to like that shit because she purred (fucking purred) and started moving faster, rolling her hips once I was fully sheathed again.

"Edward...Edward..." She kept going, moaning as I met her thrusts and started to palm her ass at the same time. "Make me cum."

This, I could do.

"Your wish, love." I started moving her faster over me, lifting my hips to meet hers and forcing her to take more of my cock with each thrust. I kissed her heatedly, prying open her lips and pulling her tongue into my mouth, sucking on it softly.

I felt her walls begin to tremble around my cock, and I knew this was my moment. I could make Bella cum and see stars and all that other shit I wanted to do last night. I moved my hand from her ass, around her hip and over to her swollen clit. I swiped at it gently at first, but then pressed rough circles into it. I wanted her to cum hard.

"Bella, Bella baby?" I whispered into her cheek as I let her catch her breath. "Baby, all I want is to feel your perfect pussy let go around me. I want to feel you cum. Can you do that for me, love? Can you cum for me?"

Bella moaned, and I moved my fingers harder. "Fuck...fuck...yes. More. Harder."

So I did. Bella moved faster, and I pushed my fingers harder until finally I felt my cock brush against that spot.

Jack pot.

"FUCKING SHIT!" she wailed, her pussy clamping down around me, then trembling with her release.

All in all, this should have been a perfect moment. I should have been thrilled that I'd just made the most perfect female in the entire world come undone around me over and over again. But I wasn't.

Oh, I so wasn't done yet.

Bella was panting, my name falling from her lips like a requiem, when I roughly pushed her over and lifted her legs against my shoulders. I leaned down, thrusting in slowly to keep her going so I could whisper in her ear. "That was good, baby, but do you think you could do it again?"

Bella gasped as I sat back up and started pounding into her wildly. This time, the change in angle and her walls still pulsing around me made it too much for me to even think about anything other than her cumming again, and me getting mine. In that order, of course.

"Edward..." She kept moaning, over and over. "Cum. Please...give me your cum. I want to feel you...please."

I set my jaw, and went harder. I grabbed her hips and tilted them up higher. This would be her undoing. "You first, love."

My cock prodded at her G-spot again, and she clamped down around me once more, screaming my name so loudly, I'm sure you could hear it across town. The second time was too much for me, but I managed to thrust into her three more times before I blew my load into her tight pussy, calling out for her.

I was panting above her, still thrusting weakly in the aftershocks of our orgasms.

Amazing wasn't even the right word.

Bella finally had enough of my lolly gagging, and pulled me down on top of her to kiss me with a passion I hadn't even known to exist. That was the best fucking way to end this, hands down.

I pushed myself up a little, just enough to brush the hair from her face so I could see her. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

She smiled up at me, humming contentedly. "As long as you think so."

I nodded, kissing her again because I couldn't fucking help myself. "I do."

There weren't any words after that, because really what the fuck did we have left to say. I don't know how to explain it, other than to say that something felt...finished. It felt like the end of something.

I sighed, and rolled off of her, pulling out in the process. "I should go. Em's probably looking for me."

"How is your brother?"

"Good. Getting married in a couple weeks."

"Ah, congratulations."

I nodded. It was weird. Being buried inside her and feeling what I felt and now we're talking about my brother's wedding like we just met on the street? Huh?

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for...taking me in." Shit was that a double entendre?

She laughed a little. "Any time, Edward."

Holy fuck, was that?

"Any...any time?"

"Sure. Maybe next time, we can plan it out?"

I laughed a little to myself, then finally looked over at her. She was grinning beautifully at me, and all I wanted to do was get lost inside of her all over again. "I think we can do that."

Her smiled stretched even further across her delicate features, and I leaned over to kiss her. "Maybe tonight?" she suggested.

I nodded in agreement. "Tonight."

She giggled a little, then kissed me again. "Okay."

I smiled against her lips, and couldn't help but thank whatever lucky entity crossed my path last night.

This was by far the best St. Patrick's Day ever.


End file.
